fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Billy's Moose (Part 2)
Billy's Moose (Part 2) is the 15th episode of the second season of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. Plot The door from the previous episode creaks open very slowly, so slowly that they have to push it open in order to get in. When they step inside, they look at a fancy living room, with a bear rug on the floor and a flatscreen television attached to the wall. BatDoug steals the remote from the table, relaxes on the couch, and turns on the TV, stating he needs some relaxation after all he did. He is reminded that he did almost absolutely nothing during the quest. BatDoug doesn't care, and continues to watch TV. Chrome is the first to step fully into the house, looking around. Chrome has a fishy feeling about the place, but forgets about that feeling when he notices a keypad on the door. Chrome enters random numbers, as Bagel sighs, saying they'll never get out of here. The fireplace opens to reveal a hallway, as Chrome entered a random set of numbers that activated the hallway (7373). Hope is the last to step into the house, and the first to step in the hallway. They follow Hope, all except for BatDoug, who falls asleep on the couch. In this shot, Nova appears behind the couch, hiding. Hope suggests they split up, remembering a cleverly hidden staircase in the living room and a trapdoor. MattBoo, Hope and John explore the hallway, Chrome, Bagel and Rob go upstairs, and Daccino and Gorge explore the trapdoor. In the hallway, MattBoo flies around, seeing a shadow. MattBoo fires hats at the shadow, which is revealed to be a stack of books on a table. John sighs and turns on the lights, dimly lighting the path ahead. The lights reveal four doors that leads to different rooms, such as a dining room and a bathroom. They ignore them and go back, seeing nothing interesting in the hallway. They decide to join Chrome and the others upstairs. The trapdoor opens, saying they found something. Chrome, who is in the kitchen eating some pizza with Bagel and Rob. Chrome chuckles nerviously and steps out of the kitchen. All of them go down the trapdoor to reveal a locked room with another keypad. Chrome enters random numbers, saying it's harder since it's an 8-digit PIN. After a few combinations, the door opens (73737373). Inside is the basement, complete with cobwebs and various insects. The floor is stone gray, and the walls are a dark brown wallpaper. Daccino and Gorge get scared. Gorge gets out a small flashlight from his pocket. A door is revealed in the darkness, which leads to another hallway. They follow the hallway, which bends and has stairs at lead up back to where they started, outside. Bagel groans and opens the door again. BatDoug notices a lever on the couch. He pulls it, and the room rotates to the right to reveal another room. They walk into it, and in the room is another door with another pin. Hope enters "73", seeing a pattern developing. The PIN number is wrong, and various weapons aim at the Gameboy. The weapons shoot at the Gameboy, breaking the A and B buttons. The gang steps back as the Gameboy glitches and roars, with parts of VECTOR LAND becoming visible around it. Eventually, the Gameboy emits electricity. The Gameboy's claws come out and it grabs the weapons, ripping them straight out of the wall. The Gameboy is now in an almost destroyed state, with the screen having a large crack in the middle of it. The buttons are broken off and the casing of the Gameboy is scratched and a large chunk of the bottomright is chipped off. Chrome approaches the Gameboy and picks it up. The Gameboy has a blue screen and says if there's any further damage, Hope will be free. BatDoug pulls the lever again and the rooms switch to the living room. BatDoug joins the quest again, stating there's nothing on except Ootball matches. The Gameboy gets out a damaged claw and switches the rooms. The claw quickly goes back into the Gameboy before the rotating rooms can crush it. BatDoug realizes he has the TV remote in his hand, and he states that some of the numbers on the number pad on the remote are colored blue. They enter a code (1847), and the door opens, revealing a room with a moose. They congratulate BatDoug for finding out the secret. They allow BatDoug to get the first wish from the moose. BatDoug steps up to the moose and asks for immortality. The moose just walks around. John feels fishy about the moose, and he states that this is just an ordinary moose. Chrome sighs and says that there's probably a moral to this. He states "Even if what you're looking for was pointless, the journey with your friends was fun.". BatDoug sobs next to the moose, demanding immortality. Gorge shoves BatDoug out of the way and asks for unlimited Caffeine-free Sun Drop. Daccino pushes Gorge out of the way and asks for his father to be back. The gang eventually get into a fight, all except for Chrome, Bagel, John and Hope. Hope tries to get them to stop fighting, but someone accidentally hits the Gameboy. The moose then steps on the Gameboy, making it spark. Everybody stops fighting and they look at the Gameboy. Chrome goes up to the Gameboy and asks if there's any way out of here. The moose has a button hidden in it's fur, and BatDoug notices. He presses the button, and a bus arrives. The gang ride on the bus back home, with Chrome staring at the Gameboy and the house's rooms going back to normal. The bus drives to Chrome's house, assuming that this is his house (thank Google Maps) and the bus drives off. They enter the house, and they lay the Gameboy on the table. Chrome gets out a sledgehammer from his storage, saying he actually found a sledgehammer. He shrugs and says "Ironic, isn't it?". He smashes the Gameboy, making it glitch and get split in half. The halves go back together and the screen turns red. The screen pops off and a red glow comes from it. The glow turns blue and sucks everyone in. In VECTOR LAND, everyone is glitching and frozen. The gate is frozen in an open state, and the gang walk in. The Gameboy arrives at where Chrome is, his wires attached to him. Chrome gets out the Metal's Wrath and they prepare to fight. The Gameboy grabs the gang and strangles them. The Gameboy's glow glows brighter, and the hole where the screen used to be grows. Chrome slices one of the claws and frees himself. Chrome slices some of the Gameboy's wires, making him weaker. The VECTOR LAND citizens glitch further. The Gameboy lets the heroes go, as all of the wires of the Gameboy are cut. The Gameboy lays on the floor, defeated. The citizens glitch heavily, and the lights in VECTOR LAND go out. One light turns on, illuminating the heroes and the Gameboy. The Gameboy gets out a claw and moves it around the area, telling Chrome not to do this, stating that if he does VECTOR LAND will die and the heroes will be brought back to their own dimension, including Hope, who will be free. Chrome is about to hit the helpless Gameboy with his sword, before Daccino stops him. Bagel says that he's right, and VECTOR LAND will die. Chrome feels ashamed and puts down his sword. The glow turns blue and Hope's voice cries out, telling them to do it. The citizens heads unfreeze, and they are forced to watch what will happen, their bodies still frozen. Chrome doesn't know what to do, and Hope comforts him, saying that he doesn't have to do it. The Gameboy extends a claw while the screen is red, and the Gameboy smashes itself to bits, killing himself. The VECTOR LAND citizens unfreeze fully, and they ask Chrome to do something. Explosions are heard from the distance, as the buildings and people fade away. The heroes are sent back to their own dimension as VECTOR LAND fades away into nonexistance forever. Chrome buries his face in his hands and cries. The heroes feel sympathy for him, and they try to comfort him. The Gameboy emits a blue glow, and they watch. A person comes out of the glow and steps out of the prison for the first time. She has some sort of blue magic wand in her hand and she has bluish-grey skin. She has wings resembling an angel's, and she wears beige and light blue clothing. She thanks Chrome for freeing her, and she slowly steps out of the door. The heroes wonder what just happened, and the episode ends with the Gameboy glowing green, hinting that VECTOR LAND is still alive somehow. Trivia *Beggining in this episode, Nova stalks the heroes for an unknown reason. *Caffeine-free Sun Drop appears on a table in Billy's House, spilt on the carpet. *This episode was given positive reviews, with most of the growing fanbase leaving comments on chromeyness.com clips of the episode saying "Feels.". *A Gameboy Advance is seen in the background. References *The Gameboy emits faint sounds from Gameboy games in the battle, such as Pokemon cries and noises from Kirby. Category:Episodes Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness Episodes